Feeling The Cold
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: After being separated from Rochelle and Coach the boys try to keep warm.
1. Chapter 1

Ellis pulled his knees to his chest, trying to shield out the cold, every hair on end, his jaw quivering as he shivered.

"This fucking thing…" Nick said angrily as he tried to light the small pile of wood he had collected.

"I-It's coz the wood is wet," Ellis said as he wrapped his arms around himself, rubbing his legs in an attempt to create some warmth.

Nick stopped and stood up straight, letting the blocks of flint hang limp in his hand, "I know the fucking wood is wet. It's wet because it has been raining."

Ellis's eyes dropped, "Yah jus' waistin' ya' energy, come sit with me, save ya' strength…"

Nick let out an almost-growl and crouched on his feet, still focusing on the non-existent fire.

Ellis frowned, looking around the tiny shack. Nick had ripped on of the boards from the wall so he could burn the wood, but it wouldn't light, and it had left a hole in the wall through which more sleet was pouring in, along with mounds of frozen air.

The younger man sighed, watching as Nick fiddled with the wood.

"Do ya' think they're ok…?" he asked quietly.

Nick exhaled loudly, his head dropping, "Honestly? No, I think they're dead, Ellis. I think that we were lucky to get out alive, and we should be glad for that."

"I hope they're not dead."

"Just be happy that _you're_ not."

Ellis nodded, he felt so selfish. He could have saved them. It was either go after Coach and Rochelle, or go after Nick. Ellis, caring for Nick as he did, had picked to go after Nick.

"Nick."

"What?"

"I'm sorry…" Ellis said in a whisper.

Nick frowned, "Why? What did you do?"

Ellis could feel his insides clenching, "It was ma' fault… If I hadn't run off ahead then I wouldn't have disturbed 'em, and they wouldn't have swarmed an'…"

Nick turned his head, placing the wood and matches on the floor, "Are you sleepy or something?"

Ellis shook his head, "I'm cold…"

"I'm cold too, but I'm not talking like a complete idiot."

Ellis gave Nick a tiny smile, though it quickly dropped to a frown, "It's true though… If they're dead it's ma' fault."

"Don't be such a dick. If you hadn't run after me you'd be dead too." As Nick spoke he took a few small steps closer to the smaller man, looking down into his large eyes.

Suddenly Ellis looked away, looking at nothing, just not wanting to look at Nick; for once he seemed sincere, Ellis, for once, wished he wasn't. He wished that Nick was just saying it to make him feel better. Because it was, it was his fault, why did Nick not see it, why did he seem so genuine when he said it wasn't Ellis's fault… It was.

Ellis let out a huffed sigh, huddling into himself as far as he could. Nick walked to his side and crouched next to him, staring at the would-be fire, feeling the chill flow through his bones.

"When's it gunna get warmer..?" Ellis said quietly, trying to change the subject that constantly filled his head.

Nick shrugged, "I dunno. What's the date? We can't be that far from spring…"

Ellis's eyes sprang open, "Oh ma' god, Nick!"

"What?"

"I think we've missed Christmas!" Ellis squealed, the despair in his voice obvious.

One of Nick's eyebrows jerked upward, "Yeah, so?"

"Do we 'ave a calendar? How long ago was it?"

Nick looked down at his wrist, "By my watch it's… the 27th of December. Fuck, that means we've still got at least a month of this shit."

"That means that…" Ellis clasped his hand to his mouth, "Oh no… That means the day we got separated was Christmas."

Nick gave a fake smile, "Interesting."

"I spent Christmas day scared for ma' life, hoping that ya' wouldn't die," Ellis added sadly, he stretched out his legs despite the cold, feeling them beginning to cramp.

Nick scoffed, suddenly wishing he had a bottle of strong liquor in his hand, "That sounds like a normal Christmas to me…"

The smaller man shook his head sadly, that wasn't a normal Christmas, no one should spend Christmas like that, for Christ's sake, Rochelle and Coach could have died on Christmas? That wasn't right.

"I used ta' love Christmas," Ellis began, of course this statement would have been enough for Nick, but he knew that, as always, Ellis would elaborate, so he stayed silent and waited for the inevitable long-winded story.

"We had the whole family, comin' in from miles around, sitting at the table, loads too few seats for us, so ma' would have to pull the armchairs in from the livin'room… and everyone would be shouting at each other and arguin' and laughin', and there would be so many conversations goin' on at once that ya' don't know what to say. Then one of ma' uncles would get drunk and do somthin' stupid an' probably end up having to go to the emergency room… and his wife would start crying and screaming at him, and then my grandpop would fall asleep in front of the fire and talk in his sleep and make everyone real uncomfortable, because the only thing we know called Jessabelle is a cow…"

Nick chewed his lip, "That sounds… real fun, Ellis."

Ellis chuckled and nodded, "Sure, I mean, it wasn't_ perfect_ but… it was."

They sat together in the cold silence for almost a minute, Ellis almost expected Nick to give his own tail of a usual Christmas, but it didn't come.

Maybe he didn't have a 'usual' Christmas, he knew that Nick was moved around a lot as a kid, never staying in one place for more than a few months. As far as he knew Nick's life as an adult was just as sporadic.

"What d'ya' do at Christmas?" he finally succumbed to asking, playing with the rim of his hat as he did.

Nick shrugged, "Uh, last Christmas I was hauled up in jail after I was caught, uh… pulling some illegal moves."

Ellis frowned sadly, in jail on Christmas? "Did no one come to bail ya' out?"

Nick scoffed, and started laughing, full on laughing, raising his hand to his forehead as his chest quivered with his booming, mocking laugh, "'Bail me out'? Who the hell would do that?"

The smaller man shrugged, "I dunno... a friend, girlfriend?"

Nick laughed again, Ellis tried to stop himself joining in, he had the urge to laugh along, but he felt unnerved by the tone. "Friend? I didn't have friends! I had two people who I pulled tricks with and they'd never have agreed to bail me out."

Ellis swallowed gently, that must have been horrible, not having anyone to turn to when you needed them, and on Christmas. "I would'a bailed ya' out, Nick."

Nick's smile shrunk, becoming more sincere, "Yeah, I know you would have, Overalls, but you're naïve."

"I'm yah' friend," Ellis corrected, looking softly at Nick and giving the man a hopeful smile.

The darker haired man rolled his eyes, still smiling softly, "Shut up…"

"I am, Nick." Ellis said, almost angrily, "I love ya', there's no one else I'd rather spend my nights with."

Nick shook his head, quickly getting to his feet and walking back to the fireplace, "Shut up, Ellis."

Ellis followed him to his feet, standing a pace behind him, "It's true, Nick. Why do ya' think I went after _you_ and not the others?"

"Because you're an _idiot," _Nick growled as he picked up the flint and began trying to light their fire. He would storm out, but he had enough sense to know that was a bad idea.

Ellis frowned gently, "I mean it, Nick." He stood fast behind the other man, determined not to back down, not this time, this was important, Nick needed to know this. "I risked my life for ya'. And I'd do it again, I swear."

Nick frowned deeply, turning his head to give Ellis a hard stare, "Shut up kid, you don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yea' I do Nick, _you_ are the one who doesn't understand! I damn near broke my arm 'coz I was lookin' out for ya'!"

Nick growled loudly, "Maybe you shouldn't bother, you should'a just let me die."

Ellis took a step closer, "Nick! How can ya' say that! I love you!"

Nick shook his head, reminding himself again that he couldn't leave, he turned himself back to his attempted fire.

He felt Ellis's hand rest on his shoulder, and felt a stab of anger run through him, "Get off me!" he growled loudly, jerking his arm to throw the hand off, but it stayed firm.

"No, Nick," Ellis said, trying to sound confident, "I would do anything for ya'. I need ya' to know that."

Nick didn't reply, didn't try to shrug off Ellis's hand again, he focused all his energy on knocking the flint together.

Ellis stayed silent, leaving time for his words to sink though Nick unimaginably thick scull, he crouched beside the suited man and watched him fumble with the shiny rocks.

"You're an idiot Overalls, you know that."

That meant the words had reached him. Ellis smiled at the other man, "Yeah, I know…"

Nick gave a short huff and looked over, running his eyes over Ellis's lean frame, "…You still cold…?"

Ellis shrugged, "A bit, talkin's taken ma' mind offa it…" he was trying not to let his emotion show in his voice, he knew how Nick hated it, and knew he'd shown enough already.

"If I could get this stuff to light…" Nick said softly, banging the stones together again, small sparks coming from them.

Ellis held out his hands, "Give it here, maybe I'll have better luck." He'd never been able to do it before, but today he felt lucky.

Nick rolled his eyes and handed Ellis the stones, then watched as Ellis shifted around the small pile of wood, finding the driest area, and began thumbing the rocks together.

After a few minutes Nick saw Ellis's eyes light up as the smaller man saw a small ember appear, "Nick! Nick, it's workin'!"

Nick smiled, moving round to where Ellis was crouched and began blowing gently on the ember, making it glow and spread. Ellis laughed loudly as flames started to appear, "Nick! I made fire!"

"Yep," Nick said with a smile as he started to feel the glow of warmth fill him.

Ellis nudged him playfully, "Guess I'm not such a' idiot after all."

Nick shoved him in return, pushing him to the floor, "You are, but you're mine."

The smaller man chuckled as Nick advanced on him, locking their lips in a small nipped kiss, he blushed violently, suddenly feeling himself grow hot as the kiss grew more passionate.

Why hadn't they thought of _this_ before…?


	2. Chapter 2

"Ah!"

Ellis screeched and writhed beneath him, his insides seething hot, his body twitching uncontrollably.

"Nick!"

He loved it when Ellis said his name. Usually the younger man's voice annoyed him, but there was something about how he held the 'i' in his throat for a few moments too long.

"Yes!"

Ellis clawed furiously at Nick's back, trying to pull him deeper, just a bit deeper.

"I'm. So. Close," Ellis panted out, the words digging into Nick's pleasure and making it sharper.

Nick dug his nails into the wood or the floor, the wood denting under the pressure as the two men growled and groaned in time with Nick's thrusts.

"Nick!" Ellis's eyes grew wide and a guttural scream exploded from him as his insides spasmed.

Nick continued to pump into Ellis as the smaller man's muscles twitched around him, squeezing him and pulling his orgasm from him.

"Ah, shit, Ellis…" Nick groaned through his teeth, his arms quivering under the weight of his enthusiasm.

He lay himself down, half of him still over Ellis, half laying on the wooden floor. Ellis shifted himself onto his side, smiling as he looked into Nick's sparkling eyes.

He looked so happy. He always did after they had been together.

That look in his eyes, it was like heaven. Ellis wished he could just_ live_ in that look.

In that look, everything was ok, nothing was wrong, never had been, never would be.

Then Nick blinked, and sighed with a slight sadness.

"What are we going to eat tonight?" he asked, even though he knew Ellis had no answer.

"…We got no food Nick…" Ellis said lightly, only watching as Nick pulled himself away, "But we're not cold anymore, ain't that enough?"

"Would you rather freeze to death or starve?" Nick asked coldly, this wasn't a real question, it couldn't be answered, but Ellis tried anyway.

"Freeze, I guess…" Ellis said with a smile, Nick shook his head and got to his feet. "We should go and find some food…"

Ellis followed Nick's move to his feet, and began to retrieve his clothes from the floor, "Where d' ya' reckon would be best?" he asked quietly, he didn't know the area they were in, but Nick seemed to, or at least acted as if he did.

He had led them rather expertly through the sleet to the small shack they now stood it.

Nick had taken his shotgun, and now stood by the door, "Just… follow me, and don't be too loud."

"I can try," Ellis smiled, taking his own gun and jointing Nick as the other man pulled the blockade from the door, and let the rotting wood fall open.

They made their way, almost noiselessly, to a small clearing, it looked like a school's playground, Ellis following Nick step for step, nestling down next to him when he found what he judged to be a good hiding place.

Nick sighed, pressing himself against Ellis gently as the young man peered down his sight, as he had for the last half an hour.

A year ago, if anyone had told him he'd be doing this…

Laying in the sludge, waiting for some poor animal to meander past, with a man he… felt strongly for. A man, he wouldn't have guessed that… Least of all, a man like Ellis, so uncultured, so backwards, so unlike him…

Though it was true, he felt strongly, very strongly for this man.

"Nick…" Ellis whined gently as Nick bumped against him, Ellis turned his eyes to the dark haired man, and saw him smiling, shivering, huddled in on himself for warmth, "Aw, what's up? Ya' cold?"

"Shut up," Nick frowned minutely, it was at least minus 1, he knew that by the puddle of ice that he was laying on. Nick shifted a little closer to Ellis's warm body, Ellis lay his gun on the floor and wrapped his arm around Nick's shoulder, pulling him close and nuzzling a kiss into Nick's temple.

The older man looked so small and innocent, so cute, so perfect.

"Ah can keep ya' warm, Nick," Ellis said as he squeezed himself against the man, placing himself so their genitals were as close as possible.

Nick let out a slight hum as Ellis took a grip on his shoulder, and pushed him over onto his back.

Nick let out a small moan as Ellis swung his leg over him, and unzipped Nick's fly, pulling his trousers down to his knees.

"Nick," Ellis whispered, "We gotta be quiet, or we'll scare all tha' animals away."

Nick nodded, a smirk coming to his face as he watched Ellis squirm from his trousers, and lower his hand to Nick's member, grabbing it gently and moving his thumb and forefinger along it.

Nick lay and watched Ellis's face light up as Nick grew hard in his hand, he always looked so happy, like he'd accomplished something amazing. It wasn't difficult to get Nick physically excited, but Ellis acted as if he was the only one who could.

Ellis lowered himself, bringing Nick's hard length to his mouth, running his tongue over the head and slathering it with his warm saliva. He brought himself back up, and the two sank into a long, deep kiss, moaning quietly as their tongues played together, Ellis pressed Nick's member against his tight hole, teasing him with gentle prodded thrusts.

Nick could feel the heat growing in his face as they kissed, _that _was one thing that only Ellis could do; bring him to this level of heat through only kissing and teasing.

Elis began letting out small grunts as he pressed down harder on Nick's dick, letting it enter him slowly.

Nick growled and moved his hand to Ellis's member, playing with it gently as the smaller man bobbed over him.

"Ah, fuck…" Ellis moaned with a squeak as he felt the head of Nick's penis being to fill him, feeling Nick dig his nails into the soft skin of Elis's hips, the man letting out a deep moan as he did.

Elis bobbed himself down Nick's shaft, groaning quietly and watching the older man's eyes grow wide and bright again, "Ah, shit…"

He was trying to be quiet, he really was, but he couldn't help it; the moaned and whimpered words escaped him without him even noticing, by the time he reached Nick's base he was panting loudly and groaning loudly enough to wake the dead.

"Ah, Nick, fuck!" he shouted in pleasure as he rose and fell on Nick's length, driving it into him, making stars buzz in his head.

Nick began quickening his movements along Ellis's member, running his thumb over the tip and pumping at it viciously.

Ellis moaned, slamming himself hard onto Nick's intruding member. "Fuck!" Nick screamed out loudly.

A loud bang suddenly echoed through the air, and Ellis let out a small screech of pain. His eyes widening, he lifted a hand to his shoulder.

"Nick!" a voice came from a hundred or so feet away.

"Shit!" Nick screeched as blood started to drip from the small man's shoulder.

Nick grabbed Ellis by the arms and turned him onto the floor beside him. "Ah, Nick, I think I'm hurt," Ellis whispered, curling himself into a ball on the muddy grass.

Nick held a hand to Ellis's shoulder; he had a wound, but it didn't look too bad. Nick looked towards where the shot had come from, and saw, much to his surprise, Rochelle and Coach, running towards him.

"Shit!" Nick screeched at them, turning again to Ellis and examining the wound, yeah, it had only grazed him, he'd be fine.

"Nick, are you alright?!" Coach yelled as the two tore towards him.

"You shot him! You fucking shits!"

Rochelle came to a stop beside Nick, gun still in her hand, still pointing at Ellis, "We heard screaming, h-he was on you, are you ok?"

"Why did you shoot him?!" Nick asked, his face red with anger as he knelt by Ellis's side, "Do you have a medical kit?"

"W-we thought he'd turned or something!" Rochelle said loudly, frowning; she had, or _thought _she had, just saved Nick's goddamn life.

"Well he hasn't, you shot him for no fucking reason! Give me a damn medical kit!"

Coach silently handed him a kit, and Nick angrily started to patch Ellis's wound, fuming and muttering under his breath.

"H-Hi 'Chelle…" Ellis said with a whimper, "Nice to know you ain't dead."

"Oh fuck, Ellis…" Rochelle said, clasping a hand to her mouth, as if she had just realised what she'd done, "I'm sorry."

"'Sokay… Just, glad you're still alive," Ellis said, trying not to wince as Nick dabbed antiseptic onto the bullet wound.

Coach stared down at the two men, an oddly puzzled look on his face, "…Why are you both half naked?"

"That's none of your damn business," Nick growled, pressing a bandage onto Ellis's shoulder.

Ellis looked up at the large man, slightly delirious through pain, "Nick's ma' b-boyfriend now,"

"Tits…"

Coach smiled smugly, crossing his arms, "So he finally got ya', eh'?"

Ellis nodded, smiling back.

Coach let out a scoffed laugh, "I was wondering how long it'd take."

"S-Started a few weeks before we got separated…" Ellis mumbled, "Though he said not t' tell ya' coz he thought you'd go all homophobic on his ass…"

Coach frowned slightly, "In a world like this, you find comfort where you can. Now, where have you been staying? We can't him out like this when it's this cold."

Nick looked up and looked in the direction he and Ellis had walked from, "About a quarter of a mile east. An old football club storage room, the school is closer but I don't know if it'll be clear."

Coach nodded and looked over at the school building, and let out a small hum, "Me and Rochelle will go check it out. You stay here, get Ellis patched up… and dressed; we might have to run for a bit."

"We've been here for about half an hour," Nick said gently, wrapping a bandage around Ellis's arm, "And we've not heard anything."

"Your wailing scared them all off…" Rochelle said, she got to her feet and adjusted the rucksack on her back.

Nick shot Rochelle a dirty look, before turning his head back to the wounded man under him, "Ellis, are you gunna be ok?"

Ellis took a deep breath and smiled, he looked up into Nick's concern-filled eyes, he nodded, the action making his head spin slightly, that was just shock, he'd got it before, felt it the day they'd been separated, when they'd been running for their lives, scared and confused.

Then Nick had taken charge and taken him by the hand, dragging him down an alleyway and across a field, into the little shack.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine, Nick," Ellis said quietly, watching as Rochelle and Coach started to make their way to the school, "Help me up would ya'"

Nick wrapped an arm around Ellis's uninjured arm and levered him to his feet. "Why did you say that, Ellis?" he asked gently, a hint of contempt in his voice.

"Say what, Nick?" Ellis said, still smiling despite the man's tone.

"That I'm your boyfriend."

Ellis frowned, "But I love ya', and we have sex an' everythin'… That makes ya' my boyfriend, doesn't it?"

"I-" Nick cut himself off, he wasn't sure… Sure that filled the categories, but, was that what Ellis was? His boyfriend?

"I don't know. I-I guess…?"

Ellis pulled himself away, standing freely, still holding a hand to his shoulder, "Then shouldn't we tell people? If that's what we are?"

Nick frowned, unsure of what to say, how to respond, so he stood in silence for almost a minute before saying… "Shut up…"

Ellis's mouth twisted into a smirk, "Well yah' do what ya' want, but I'm tellin' people."

Nick huffed and crossed his arms, deciding to change the subject, "You're glad they're alright?"

Ellis nodded, "Yeah, o'course I am. I thought they were dead for sure."

"It just means two more mouths to feed…" Nick grumbled, peering towards the old school, noticing two figures walking towards them.

"Looks like we're clear," Nick observed, nodding over at them. Ellis turned and smiled, "Maybe they have food in there."

Ellis nodded, and started to precede towards the two figures, shouting out "Everythin' ok?"

The word 'Yes' was shouted back, and the two figures stopped, 'C'mon!'

Ellis turned his head and gave Nick a large and fantastic smile, so unashamedly happy.

Nick couldn't help smiling back.


End file.
